Texto
by Improvised writer
Summary: Todo comenzó por un simple texto, el cual no se quien me los manda, todos los días. Curiosa por saber quien se esconde detrás del anonimato, descubro cosa que jamas avía visto, así como a diferentes personas y personalidades ambiguas.


Mi vida es típica, tediosa, aburrida, una eterna monotonía; de nada y todo lo que hago a lo largo de los días. Nada cambia, todo siempre es lo mismo, una larga y constante rutina. Siempre quise que algo bueno, algo mágico, algo de adrenalina, diversión o incluso riesgo entrara a mi vida. Pero jamás pensé que esa situación se daría a más pronto y se instalara en mí rutina diría de un momento a otro, ahora que lo vivo… Añoró los momentos en que solo vivía dentro de una rutina aburrida, a tener que enfrentarme a algo que jamás pensé hacerlo. El amor….

Capitulo uno: T.A.S

Comenzó con un día aburrido, "como siempre" y como no avía nada que hacer a la hora del receso en el instituto Swette Amoris, decidí ir a la biblioteca a leer un poco, en el camino divise a Lysandro junto con Castiel. A ambo los conozco ya que son amigos de mi hermano Víctor, pero la relación de entre nosotros es algo, "complicada", es decir la relación, de la hermana de su amigo y ya. Sin tratos, ni amistad nada de eso. Por lo que solo pase y los ignore a ambos sin verlo ni nada.

Una vez que llegue a la biblioteca, me puse a buscar un libro, dirigiéndome a la sección de misterio. Amo el misterio pero solo cuando esta pasmado en un libro, por desgracia no avía nada nuevo y cuando estuve a punto de rendirme, choque con Nathaniel.

—¡Nath! No te vi. Perdóname. — me disculpé, muy a mi pesar estaba muy avergonzada.

Nathaniel, el delegado principal. Es lindo, sencillo, discreto además de que es fácil hablar con él. Pero me pongo toda extraña y nerviosa cuando se trata de él y este precisó momento no era la acepción.

—Tranquila, Maya. Solo fue un accidente.

—Aun así. Perdóname. —observo apenada, cuando mi vista se dirige a los nuevos libros que, al parecer, avían llegado hoy. — ¿Eso son los nuevos libros de misterio?

—¿Qué? A los libro. Si, llegaron esta mañana y como quise ser el primero en leerlo. Bueno… los deje conmigo. Los acabo de terminar de leer.

—¿Los tres? — pregunte sorprendida. Es decir, llegaron hoy y termino de leer todos esos libros el mismo día. En mi caso demoraría unos dos días en terminar, ya que la trama me envuelve tanto que quiero recrear algunas escenas en mi mente una y otra vez.

—A si es. Me atraparon al instante que no pude soltarlo en ningún momento. ¿Quieres llevártelos a casa?

—¡Por favor! — reaccione entusiasmada, cuando note el volumen de mi vos, sentí que mis mejillas ardían a más no poder.

" **¡** _ **Qué vergüenza!"**_ Pensé.

—Si que esta llena de entusiasmo. —observe como él me regalaba una linda sonrisa. Eso izo que me tranquilizara solo un poco— Ven. La bibliotecaria n esta el día de hoy, por lo que yo te daré el pase para que puedas llevarte los tres libros a casa. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, claro. Muchas gracias Nathaniel.

Seguí a, Nathaniel por detrás, mientras nos dirigíamos al escritorio de la bibliotecaria y en efecto ella no se encontraba.

—¿Y bien? ¿Por cuánto tiempo s quieres tener?

—Tres días serán suficiente. — dije, para después sentirme observada por él. — ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Te tardaras tres días en leerlo? —pregunto intrigado. O eso note yo.

—Si. Esta noche comenzaré con uno. La verdad es que, si la trama se vuelve intrigante, suelo repetir el mismo diálogo una y otra vez. Es algo que no puedo evitar.

Respondí de forma sincera, desviando un poco la mirada apenada.

—Es muy lindo. — ¿dijo lindo? Al querer verlo él se avía dado vuelta, para tomar el justificante de préstamo de libros del instituto. — Bueno, aquí tienes. Puedes tenerlo por tres días. Después tienes que entregarlo a la bibliotecaria para devolverlo o pedir más tiempo para terminar de leerlos. Igual, creo que eso ya lo sabes.

—Si. No te preocupes.

—Muy bien. Te dejo la case ya comenzarán de nuevo. Quizás podamos discutir alguno de los libros. Para ver que opinamos al respecto. ¿Te parece?

—Seguro. Me encetaría.

—Perfecto, es un trato. Dime cuando lo hayas terminad de leerlo. Nos vemos.

—Si. Nos vemos.

Me quede en ese mismo lugar. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrió ¿Eso lo que Nathaniel me propuso no es algo así como…?

—¿Acaso saldrás con el delegado principal hermanita?

—¡Ah! ¡Maldición, Víctor! ¡¿Por qué me asustas de esa forma?! —grite, menudo susto que me dio. No creí que él estaría cerca.

—Y yo que creí que en la biblioteca no se podía gritar.

Al observar bien, me percate que detrás de mi hermano lo seguía Lysandro y Castiel, donde este último izo el comentario sarcástico.

Respire onda y respondí.

—Hola Castiel, hola Lysandro. — claro que sin ánimos alguno.

—Hola, señorita Maya.

—Podrías avernos saludado cuando pasaste por alado nuestro. — menciono el pelirrojo.

Quería responder a eso, pero me contuve y solo decidí ignorarlo.

—Por cierto Víctor. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que la biblioteca era pero que el infierno para ti.

—Lo sé. Pero mamá me llamo, hoy llegara tarde, como siempre. Te buscaba para decirte que hoy también llegare tarde.

—¡¿Insinúas que estaré sola en casa?! —reacciono exaltada. Odio estar sola en casa.

—Qué extraño. Siempre pensé que no se podía gritar en este lugar. —escuche otro maldito comentario del amigo de mi hermano.

—Mira. Saldré con Castiel y Lysandro. —respondió, marchándose no antes de desordenar mi cabello— Nos vemos mañana hermanita.

Sin más opción tuve que enfrentar los hechos de que, esta noche estaré sola en casa.

El día pasó rápido. Ya en mi casa, note que al final si me encontraba sola, por suerte compre algunas cosas para comer sola por el camino, la cual guarde en sus respectivos lugares ya que era muy temprano para comer.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y prendí el ordenador. Buscando por internet, algún video o película que pueda ver solo para pasar el rato, desgraciada mente no encontré nada que pudiera llamar mi atención o simplemente entretenerme mí ya legendaria aburrimiento.

La hora paso rápido, con solo tratar de buscar que poder ver, y ya siendo la hora de cenar decidí que entraría a mis redes sociales antes de ir a calentar mi comida.

Al ver que en twiter e Insatagran no avía nada nuevo. Pase a facebook, teniendo la esperanza de que tampoco abriera actividades nuevas. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver una solicitud de una persona, que para mí, era desconocida ya que no conocía a nadie con las sigas "T.A.S" mas el hecho de que jamás acepto mensajes ni solicitudes de de gente que ni conozco. Pero eh de admitir que la intriga y curiosidad de saber quién es el tal; T.A.S decidí aceptar la solicitud. Mayor fue mi sorpresa la rapidez de mandarme un mensaje al instante de en que avía aceptado su solicitud. El cual decía lo siguiente.

 **T.A.S:** _ **Hola hermosa. ¿Cómo estás?**_

" _¿Hermosa? ¿Esta persona, o se equivoco de mensaje o está loca?"_ —pensé, al leer su menaje.

 **Maya:** _ **Perdón pero creo q no sabes quién soy. ¿Verdad? Por lo tanto te sacare de mi lista de amigos**_

Decidida a cumplir con mí, amenas. Me llega otro mensaje de ese tal; T.A.S

 **T.A.S:** _ **Te equivocas. Yo sé quién eres. Es más, nos conocemos en persona bonita.**_

— Okey, eso me dejo mas intrigada.

 **Maya:** _ **Así que me conoces. Demuéstralo.**_

Espere unos minutos a que me respondiera. Unos cinco minuto para ser exacto, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador, cuando por fin decidió responder.

 **T.A.S:** _ **Se que ahora estas sola en casa, y que tu hermano Viktor no volverá hasta muy tarde.**_

Al leer aquel mensaje, mi sangre se helo. Ahora tenía miedo. ¿Cómo sabia eso?

 _ **Maya: Muy bien. Dime quien sos.**_

 _ **T.A.S: ¿Te intriga? Descuida. No te are nada. Puede que te diga quién soy si adivinas que significa las siglas T.A.S.**_

Eso no tenía sentido para mí. Pero aun así me puse a pensar. ¿Qué significado tendría T.A.S? Piensa, Maya. Piensa. ¿T.a.s?

 **T.A.S: ¿** _ **Te rindes bonita?**_

 _ **Maya: ¡Solo dime quien eres!**_

 _ **T.A.S: No te diré quien soy. Pero puedo decir el significado de esas letras. T.A.S; Tu acosador secreto.**_

— Perfecto. Sola en casa con un posible violadora asechándome. ¿Qué más podría pasarme? —al terminar de decir esas venditas palabras, las luces de mi departamento se esfumaron como velas— Perfecto. Yo y mi gran boca.

 **Hola a todas. Esto que acaban de leer es algo así como un capitulo piloto. Si se puede llamar así, es una idea en mente que todavía está en proceso, pero que me moría por compartir.**


End file.
